club_penguin_pookie_fan_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Club Penguin Pookie Fan World Wiki/The Rules!
If you would like to make a page here, you MUST read the rules before doing so. This applies to all contributers of this wiki. This means you. Making Edits and Pages If you want to edit a page or make a page, it MUST be something to do with pookies. Anything that has nothing to do with pookies will result in the edit being undone or the page being deleted. Fan-made pookie characters aren't allowed at all, because it can confuse others. Canon subjects like Mumus, Duhduhs, etc. Pages about canon things in the pookie world will be deleted. List pages of things that pookies watch, eat etc. MUST BE HIGH QUALITY AND HAVE GOOD GRAMMAR. Low-quality lists and lists that have bad grammar confuse others. Your page will be deleted if you don't follow this policy. Also, do not edit others pages without permission. If you are to edit other's page, ONLY ADD CATEGORIES. Vandalizing Please don't be a vandal. We work extra-hard on our pages, we don't ask you to ruin them. We will ''find out and you will get an infinite block if we catch you vandalizing. This will also result in your userpage being locked. Sockpuppeting Please do not sockpuppet. Sockpuppeting is extra accounts. Sockpuppeting will get you and your sockpuppets an instant 1 year ban. If you already used up your renaming slot to rename then it is fine, as long as the other account is allowed to be blocked. User behaviour At this wiki, we expect all users to treat one another with respect. Bullying is NOT allowed. Stuff like "YOU SUCK YOU STUPID KID. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU. JUST SHUT UP." will be a 7 day ban. If you continue, there will be a ban ranging from 1 year to infinite. This rule applies to everywhere around the wiki. Blog posts, message walls, chat, everywhere. Promotions Promotions will be randomly given depending on activity. If you ask for promotions you will not get them, regardless if active or not. Chat Behaviour Treat EVERY user with respect on chat. if you are chatmod, DO NOT abuse your powers. It'll result in your chatmod being taken away for a month. Only ban players for the following: * Bullying * Misbehaving * Annoying other users * Trolling * Spam Language We DO NOT allow people to swear. This is a children's wiki, and people who swear will get a one month block. However. 'curse' words like crap, hell, darn, and frig to name a few, are allowed. You can say these words: * Crap * Damn * Hell * Sex (if we mean the gender) * Bloodyhell * Frick / Fek / Frig * Crud You cannot say any type of swear or foul word. Doing so will result in a one month block as said above. Three rule break rule I, TechnologyPookie, just want to get one thing straight here: '''ONCE YOU'VE BEEN BANNED FROM THE WIKI, FOR BREAKING 3 RULES, YOU'VE BEEN BANNED! Here is what will happen if a former user is caught coming back on the wiki as another user. * If the blocked user is caught back on this site breaking the same rules as to what got then banned in the first place, they will be dealt with immediately. * Users who find familiar users who were blocked must report this to an admin as soon as possible, and we'll decide what there is to be done. * Once you're banned from the wiki for breaking 3 rules, you're banned...for good. That means that you are not allowed to visit the wiki to see how it's going, or try to log back in. '''''Don't think you're slick!